


Good Boy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron's not sure he can handle this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.  
>  Day Thirteen prompt(s) used: “When the lights go out.”, Humble, pie, green.  
> Pairing: Lavender/Ron  
> Kink: Spanking
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Good Boy

~

As the last candle guttered, plunging the classroom into semi-darkness, Ron pulled away from Lavender, licking his lips. “It’s late. Shouldn’t we call it a night?”

“Oh don’t be silly, Won Won,” Lavender breathed, pushing her breasts against him. “When the lights go out is when the fun begins.” 

Ron, whose lips were chapped, sighed. “Look, Lavender, I really should—”

“But you’re going to miss the good part,” Lavender cajoled. She pouted. “Just give me five minutes.” Her smile was sly. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

Ron chewed his lip in indecision. “Okay,” he finally said. “Five minutes.” 

“Brilliant!” Beaming, Lavender said, “Let’s get naked.”

“Naked?” Ron squeaked. They’d fooled around a bit, and had done a lot of snogging, but getting naked together was a whole different matter. 

“Uh huh.” Lavender’s hair bounced as she nodded. “What’s the matter? Don’t you want to see me?” She lowered her eyelids. “I thought you liked me?”

“I do,” Ron said quickly. Maybe too quickly, because something flashed in her eyes before it passed and she smiled once again. 

“You’re not even a little interested in what I look like?” she asked. 

Truth be told, Ron had wondered what she looked like naked, he was especially curious about her breasts, especially since she was always pushing them up against him. “Um…I guess, yeah.”

She giggled. “Then get naked,” she whispered. Her fingers went to the buttons on her green blouse. “And I will, too. Won’t this be fun?” 

And it was. At first. After all, it was Ron’s first time touching a girl’s tits and they felt nice. Especially when he squeezed them. To be honest, he felt a bit humbled that she allowed it. And when she stroked his dick it felt _really_ nice. She didn’t even flinch when he came all over her hand after only a couple of pulls.

But then, things changed. “Why don’t you lean over?” she suggested. 

And Ron, still sated after coming, and a bit dazed by how far things had gone, obeyed. And when he was lying across her legs, his arse in the air, the night took a dark turn. 

“Guess what,” she whispered. “Tonight I brought toys.” 

Alarms went off in Ron’s brain, but before he could say anything, something came down and smacked him on his arse cheek, making him yelp. “What the—!”

“You’re going to be a good boy for Mummy, aren’t you?” Lavender cooed, resting what felt like a paddle against his arse cheek for a moment. “You want me to be proud of you, right?” 

Ron shook his head, started to try to keep up, but then, Lavender began spanking him in earnest, bringing the paddle down hard, smacking him repeatedly, and before Ron knew it his arse was throbbing. And, oddly, so was his prick, which had perked up again. How was this happening? “Lav—”

“Ooh, baby likes it,” Lavender said. “Mummy can feel how much he likes it.” 

“Wait!” Ron cried, but Lavender wasn’t listening. 

“Such a good boy,” she whispered, caressing his arse in between hits. Leaning down, she reached around him and, fondling his cock, said, “And if you’re really good this time, baby, next time I’ll let you put this in me.” 

Ron, arse on fire, cock about to burst, whined. His thoughts were derailed by that image, and with a choked cry, he came again, this time all over her legs, her hand, and the floor. By the time he was back to himself, she had moved, leaving him lying over the chair, and was already dressed. Before he could say anything, she burbled, “Wasn’t that fun? See you later, Won Won.” Then, with a wink, she slipped out the door.

When Ron limped back to Gryffindor, Harry was still up. Hobbling to his bed, Ron gently lowered himself onto his bed, groaning. 

“Everything all right, mate?” Harry asked, eyebrow raised. He frowned. “And what happened to your clothes?” 

“Don’t ask.” Laying his head on his pillow, Ron closed his eyes and moaned. “It’s these girls, mate,” he said. “They’re going to be the death of me!” 

~


End file.
